Timeline of Events
The Timeline of Events is a collection of information spreading across the Television series, DEXTER. Starting from the earliest known instances referenced in the show to the most recent, the timeline is designed to make a record of all events that have occurred within the series. The timeline can be used to record birth dates, death dates and other significant info. The timeline will be broken into years then months and days in regards to seasons and include specifics such as "morning", "afternoon", "evening" and even times where applicable. Specific dates (such as the day or even month) may not be possible for all events. 1903-1904 *''Miami Tribune'' newspaper is established.Episode 605: The Angel of Death 1912 October 8th *Melinda Kenney is born.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit 1938 July July 23rd *'Walter Kenney' is born to Melinda Kenney and an unknown father in Salem, Oregon.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit 1946 June June 20th *'Laura Moser' is born to Dean Moser and Emily Moser in Bannon, North Carolina.Season 4, when Debra is searching for info on her father's old informants 1947 January January 16th *'Walter Kenney', at the age of 9, is reportedly abused by his mother Melinda Kenney who hit him in the face repeatedly in public.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit 1959 January January 30th *Trent Casey is born to John and Jean Casey in Carson, Illinois.Episode 609: Get Gellar August 12th *Melinda Kenney is arrested by the Salem Police.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit 1961 *James Gellar is born. Episode 605: The Angel of Death 1967 *Trent Casey and his parents move to New York.Episode 609: Get Gellar 1970s April 22nd *Holly Benson is born.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit 1970 *'Brian Moser' is born to Joe Driscoll and Laura Moser.http://www.sho.com/sho/dexter/extras/dexters-kill-room 1971 February February 1st *'Dexter Moser' (later changed to surname Morgan) is born to Joe Driscoll and Laura Moser.Episode 612: This is the Way the World Ends, via driver's license) 1973 April April 19th *'Rita Bennett' (later changed to surname Morgan) is born to Gail Brandon and an unknown father in Ashley, Michigan'''Episode 312: Do You Take Dexter Morgan, while Dexter is investigating Rita's past October '''October 3rd *'Laura Moser' and three other drug users are brutally murdered inside a Shipping Container by Santos Jimenez, Lipsey, and Welsh at the behest of Hector Estrada. Both Brian and Dexter Moser are present, watching their mother cut to pieces by a chainsaw. They remain trapped inside after the massacre for two days. October 5thEpisode 112: Born Free, when Brian is talking to Dexter *'''Officer Harry Morgan reaches the shipping container, where he finds the boys sitting in a massive pool of blood and bodyparts. He picks up Dexter and sends in officers to retrieve the other boy, choosing to watch over the child. Brian is taken into custody, where he's placed in the Tampa Bay Mental Institution for an Anti-Social Personality Disorder. 1977 November 24th *Travis Marshall is born.Episode 605: The Angel of Death 1978 January January 6th *Steve Dorsey is born.Episode 611: Talk to the Hand March March 14th *Allen McCray is born.Episode 607: Nebraska November November 2nd *Travis Marshall is born on this date according to the DMV.Episode 607: Nebraska 1979 *Dexter Morgan starts keeping clippings about serial killers in a scrapbook.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit January January 27th *Sean Clemente is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1980 *'Harry Morgan' officially adopts Dexter Moser (currently at the age of 7'''), thus changing his last name to '''Morgan. *'Dexter Morgan' suffers an abdominal injury while climbing a fence, resulting in a scar. He successfully recovers from surgery and receives a blood transfusion from his biological father Joe Driscoll, whom donated anonymously for his son. *'Dexter Morgan' kills a dog named Buddy, prompting his adoptive father Harry Morgan to question his son on if he's different or not. The 20th of a month *Someone is born.Episode 607: Nebraska August August 20th *Steve Compton is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1981 *Walter Kenney works as a pipe filter in Oregon for the next 25 years.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit February February 30th *According to a DMV report, this is the date on which Glenn Beach is born.Episode 607: Nebraska March March 12th *Travis Cash is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1982 January January 25th *Viktor Baskov is born.Episode 701: Are You...? February February 16th *According to a fake file, Detective Joseph Quinn had a case filed on this day.Episode 511: Hop a Freighter March March 14th *Jonathan Burt is born.Episode 607: Nebraska May May 29th *Howard Cleveland is born.Episode 607: Nebraska August August 4th *Antonio Burks is born.Episode 607: Nebraska November November 23rd *Paul Brooks is born.Episode 607: Nebraska Early 1980's *'Harry Morgan' is begged by his adopted son Dexter to visit a crime scene. He allows sneaks his son into a bloody scene where a victim was slashed apart by a broken sliding door, Dexter is shown truly fascinated by the sight. He takes a "trophy", a piece of glass with the victim's blood on it. *'Harry Morgan' begins seeing Dr. Evelyn Vogel in regards to his concern over his son's psychological state. She determines that he is a budding psychopath and confirms Harry's worst fear about this.Episode 802: Every Silver Lining *The Morgan family visits a beach, where Dexter refuses to smile for a photo while his father coaches him on attempting to blend in and appear "normal" Episode 104: Let's Give the Boy a Hand 1984 The 25th of a month *Eugene Clemons is born.Episode 607: Nebraska November November 26th *Frank Butler is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1985 February February 19th *Andrew Bryant is born.Episode 607: Nebraska July July 4th *Anthony Coleman is born.Episode 607: Nebraska September September 10th *Leo Hernandez is born.Episode 606: Just Let Go October October 27th *David Marks is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1986 July July 22nd *Kenneth Bennett is born.Episode 607: Nebraska December December 7th *Harold Byers is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1986-1987 *Harry Morgan discovers Dexter's scrapbook.In Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit, Harry says he discovered Dexter's scrapbook when he was an eighth grader. 1987 *Trent Casey receives his doctorate in philosophy at Miami South University.Episode 609: Get Gellar September September 6th *Edward Barnes is born.Episode 607: Nebraska September 13th *Arthur Carney is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1988 January January 3rd *Raymond Alexander is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1989 April April 11th *Kaja Soroka is born.Episode 701: Are You...? May May 9th *Roger McCleod is born.Episode 607: Nebraska May 26th Alfred Cantrell is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1990 Summer *Emily Birch, a counselor in training, is drugged by Jordan Chase and then raped by Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, and Boyd Fowler.In Episode 510: In The Beginning, which takes place 2010, Emily says that it happened almost 20 years prior and in summer. September 23rd *Travis Marshall's driver license is issued.Episode 605: The Angel of Death 1991 *'Dexter Morgan' claims his first victim, a nurse named Mary. http://www.sho.com/sho/dexter/extras/dexters-kill-room *Trent Casey receives his doctorate in science at Miami South University.Episode 609: Get Gellar May-June *Dexter Morgan graduates from high school.Episode 601: Those Kinds of Things 1991-1993 *Dexter kills two more individuals. When he kills his third victim, a drug dealer, he hangs pictures of their victims up, thus beginning a tradition in the kill room. Episode 802: Every Silver Lining 1992 May-June Emily Birch graduates from high school. Lumen reads the year from Emily's file.Episode 510: In The Beginning 1993 *'Dexter Morgan' kills his fourth known victim, Juan Rinez. Dexter's father, Harry Morgan, walks in on his son murdering him, and three days later commits suicide by overdosing on his medication. Episode 210: There's Something About Harry 1997 Saturday *'Matt Chambers' (under the name "Matt Brewster") is arrested for his involvement in a hit-and-run while under the influence of a Santa Fe woman in Albuquerque. The woman was left paralyzed from the neck down, Matt is brought in on charges for a DUI.Episode 102: Crocodile Sunday *Matt Chambers' arrest is reported in the Albuquerque Times Standard.Episode 102: Crocodile 1998 February 2nd *Emily Birch makes an improper motor vehicle turn.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland March 13th *Emily Birch is arrested for the first time.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland 1999 January 15th *Emily Birch fails to appear, possibly in court.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland 2000 *'Matt Chambers' (under the name "Matt Rasmussen") is arrested after he kills an off-duty firefighter while under the influence of alcohol in South Boston and is brought in on charges for a DUI. *The next day, Matt Chambers' arrest is reported in South Boston Daily. May *Travis Marshall obtains a Master's Degree in Art History at University of Tallahassee.Episode 605: Angel of Death. 2001 *Walter Kenney kills his penultimate victim.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit 2002 October October 15th *Viktor Baskov is caught being involved in illegal transport.Episode 701: Are You...? 2004 March Wednesday March 3rd *Neil Perry's driver license is issued.Episode 107: Circle of Friends April April 21st *Viktor Baskov is caught for violation of visa.Episode 701: Are You...? July July 29th *Emily Birch is caught speeding while she is driving.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland 2005 May Early May *Meghan Dowd becomes a patient of Dr. Emmett Meridian after she has a divorce.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap 2006 *Walter Kenny moves from Oregon to Florida.In Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit, Dexter says that Walter "moved to Flordia from Oregon five years ago." *The Ricochet Rabbit boat is made.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit The following events occurred during 'Season One'' Early 2006 *Debra Morgan' receives a domestic abuse call where 'Rita Bennett' is being assaulted by her husband 'Paul Bennett. Paul is locked up and Debra becomes friends with Rita. *Dexter Morgan' begins tracking a man named 'Marcetti. Debra sets up a date for Dexter and Rita. This is the first time they met. *Dexter kills '''Marcetti and dumps his bodyparts in the Bay Harbor. He begins to date Rita shortly thereafter. January Mid-January *Meghan Dowd commits suicide by shooting herself in the head.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap February Monday February 13th *Autopsy of Meghan Dowd.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap March Friday March 3rd *Dr. Emmett Meridian writes to a detective concerning Meghan Dowd.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Late 2006 September Saturday September 23rd *Dexter's driver license is issued.Episode 612: This is the Way the World Ends Saturday September 30th *Dexter kills Mike Donovan.Episode 101: Dexter October Sunday October 1st *Pool Victim (Ice Truck Killer) at Seven Seas Motel.Episode 101: Dexter *The Ice Truck Killer case begins.Date is on an evidence box in Episode 701: Are You...? Monday October 2nd *Neil Perry has a motor vehicle violation.File in Episode 107: Circle of Friends. Friday October 6th *Dexter's date with Rita is interrupted when he is called to a crime scene. Party Victim (Ice Truck Killer) is found at night with the body cut up and drained of blood.Angel says that it is a Friday night in Episode 101: Dexter Saturday October 7th *Dexter and Deb talk about the Ice Truck Killer and dating. LaGuerta ignores Deb's claim that the killer used an ice truck. Dexter kills Jamie Jaworski.Episode 101: Dexter Thursday October 12th *Travis Marshall's driver license is issued.Episode 605: The Angel of Death Saturday October 21st *Tony Tucci is taken to the hospital.Date on dispatch given to Debra begins with "10" and seems to end with "1" in Episode 104: Let's Give the Boy a Hand. November Monday November 20th *Vanessa Rachel Gayle's autopsy.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap 2007 April April 16th *The Ice Truck Killer case ends.Episode 701: Are You...? The following events took place during Season Two. August August 30th *Viktor Baskov receives a weapons charge.Episode 701: Are You...? December December 16th *Viktor Baskov fails to register.Episode 701: Are You...? 2008 *Professor James Gellar appears in a college newspaper a short time before he dies.Episode 606: Just Let Go March Monday March 3rd *Neil Perry's driver license expires.Episode 107: Circle of Friends Saturday March 28th *The Ricochet Rabbit is issued to Peter Grant.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit March 30th *Engine hours of the Ricochet Rabbit are read.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit The following events took place during Season Three. July Sunday July 27th *Albert Chung is caught. Monday July 28th *A newspaper says that Albert Chung has been caught. Dexter asks Miguel to be his best man. Dexter gives Camilla Figg a pie injected with a substance that ends her life. He tells her that he killed his brother. Her last words: "It's good you did." December Tuesday December 23rd *Emily Birch is caught driving under the influence.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland 2009 *Walter Kenny ruptures his back. .In Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit, Walter says that he ruptured his back "two years ago." March *Harrison Morgan is born.In January 2010, Dexter says that Harrison is ten months old. His first birthday is celebrated at the end of season 5, which takes place in March 2010. April 8th *Emily Birch is caught driving under the influence.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland May 12th *Emily Birch receives a fine and 5 years probation for driving under the influence of drugs.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland The following events take place during Season Four. November *Steve Dorsey creates his Doomsday_Adam profile.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit November 25th Jonah Mitchell breaks the windshield of his car after his father angers him. Jonah invites Dexter to Thanksgiving dinner.Episode 409: Hungry Man. November 26th Dexter attends Thanksgiving dinner at the Mitchell house. When Arthur goes out of control, Dexter tries to kill him, but his family defends him.Episode 409: Hungry Man. 2010 January January 10th *L.T. Cudini dies from eating poisoned food.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. January 16th *K. Peterson dies from asphyxiation. E. Fletcher is a suspect.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. February February 8th *Dexter and Lumen arrive at a hotel where Jordan Chase is doing motivational speeches. Lumen falls asleep when Dexter covers her ears while a woman screams during sex. .Episode 508: Take It! February 9th *Dexter kills Cole Harmon. Stan Liddy sees them dumping the body.Episode 508: Take It! February 25th *Susanna Flood, Jessica Shelton, and Julie Fiasconaro are electrocuted to death by Boyd Fowler.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. February 28th *Irene Plax is electrocuted to death by Boyd Fowler.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. March March 2nd *Leo Hernandez is arrested.Episode 606: Just Let Go March 3rd *Jane Doe is electrocuted to death by Boyd Fowler. *M.J. Bauer dies from vehicular homicide.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. March 9th *L. Monteverde is stabbed 57 times by Gib Monteverde.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. March 11th *Emily Birch's release status date.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland March 12th *Leo Hernandez is arrested again.Episode 606: Just Let Go March 13th *A.T. Peña is shot in the head by Patrick O'Neal.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. March 15th *S.L. Sanchez is bludgeoned to the head with a pot by Joshua Gray.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. March 21st *E.T. Laurence dies from multiple stab wounds.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. May May 10th *Emily Birch has to enroll in court ordered drug education program by this date.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland July July 1st *Glossary of Football Terms is posted.Episode 601: Those Kinds of Things October October 15th *According to a DNA sequence report, this is the date on which Vince Masuka analyzes the blood of Emily Birch.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland 2011 January January 4th *J. Webb dies by battery. S. Hurson is a suspect. This case will be assigned to Angel Batista.Episode 605: The Angel of Death January 12th *R. Johnson dies by battery. This case will be assigned to Atumian.Episode 605: The Angel of Death January 15th *T. Michael dies from blunt force. B. Swenson is a suspect. This case will be assigned to detectives Michael and Moore.Episode 605: The Angel of Death February February 3rd *Jane Doe is killed by electrocution. This case will be assigned to Angel Batista and Debra Morgan.Episode 605: The Angel of Death February 13th *C. Thomas is strangled to death. R. Mason is a suspect. This case will be assigned to Angel Batista.Episode 605: The Angel of Death February 14th *Alfredo Gomez is strangled to death. This case will be assigned to detectives Oliver and Sam.Episode 605: The Angel of Death February 16th *M. Peterson dies from asphyxiation. E. Fletcher is a suspect. This case will be assigned to T. Orosco.Episode 605: Angel of Death. May May 3rd *Mr. Bauer dies in a vehicular homicide. This case will be assigned to Josh Webb.Episode 605: The Angel of Death May 4th *S. Elias is killed. H. Wollen is a suspect. This case will be assigned to Garcia and Webb.Episode 605: The Angel of Death June June 13th *T. Pena dies from asphyxiation. R. Sanzio is a suspect. This case will be assigned to T. Oliver.Episode 605: The Angel of Death June 15th *S. Sanchez dies from brain trauma. J. Mahzer is a suspect. This case will be assigned to G. Moore.Episode 605: The Angel of Death July July 17th *A DMV report is made.Episode 607: Nebraska August August 15th *M. Williams' head is severed. D. Tatu is a suspect. This case will be assigned to Detective Garcia.Episode 605: The Angel of Death The following events took place during Season Six. September September 5th *Jim Watson is shot to death by Katelyn Watson, who found out that he was cheating on her. She commits suicide. This case is assigned to Mike Anderson. At night, James Gellar and Travis Marshall see that a Miami newspaper calls Gellar "The Doomsday Killer." Gellar wants Marshall to carry out his work.Episode 605: The Angel of Death September 6th *Dexter breaks into Travis Marshall's house and investigates.Episode 605: Angel of Death September 14th *Deb decides that she wants to move into the former home of the Watsons. Dexter breaks into Travis Marshall's car and interrogates him.Episode 605: Angel of Death September 15th *Brother Sam is shot by Nick.Episode 605: Angel of Death *Brother Sam is found and taken to the hospital. Dexter looks up Leo Hernandez.Episode 606: Just Let Go September 16th *Leo Hernandez is shot to death by the police. Before his death, Brother Sam tells Dexter to forgive Nick. When he tells Nick everything, Nick feels no remorse, so Dexter drowns him at the beach where he was baptized. He starts hallucinating Brian Moser.Episode 606: Just Let Go September 17th *Dexter dumps Nick's body. Deb tells him that Jonah Mitchell saw his mother and sister get murdered in a way similar to the Trinity murders. She lets Dexter have a day off. He decides to go on a road trip to Nebraska.Episode 607: Nebraska September 21st *Dexter speaks to Jonah Mitchell about what happened to his family. Deb and Angel speak to Holly, who escaped Gellar and Marshall.Episode 607: Nebraska September 22nd *Deb calls Dexter and tells him that there was a breakthrough in the Doomsday Killer case. She is mad that he did not ask for a few days off. Dexter goes to Jonah's house. When Jonah sees him, Dexter says that he knows that Jonah killed his mother and his sister. Dexter kills a farmer who finds his knives and his gun. He tosses the body into the silo.Episode 607: Nebraska September 23rd *Dexter's driver license expires.Episode 612: This is the Way the World Ends *Dexter leaves Nebraska after telling Jonah to forgive himself. He stops hallucinating Brian.Episode 607: Nebraska *Dexter gives doughnuts to Deb as an apology and goes to Brother Sam's funeral. Gellar visits Marshall. Dexter arrives at a crime scene at which a dead nude woman lies on the floor. Angel has dinner with Jamie and her boyfriend Louis Greene.Episode 608: Sin of Omission October October 4th *At 5:21PM, James Gellar gets a claim ticket to park at Miami South University.Episode 609: Get Gellar November November 14th *James Gellar posts a message and will later change the date to November 20th.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit November 19th *Deb wants to talk to Dexter over dinner, but he says that they should do it another night. Dexter meets Father Nicholas and confesses his sins. Deb goes to Dexter's place in hopes that she can talk to him, but he says that something came up. Dexter goes to the abandoned church at which Gellar and Marshall are. Gellar leaves, but Marshall says that he will help Dexter kill him.Episode 608: Sin of Omission *Dexter frees Travis.Episode 609: Get Gellar November 20th *James Gellar posts the following update on his blog: "In six days, the End will be marked with the solar eclipse. All those following false prophets are doomed.Episode 609: Get Gellar November 21st *Angel Batista and Joey Quinn fight. Dexter sees Professor Trent Casey at Miami South University.Episode 609: Get Gellar November 22nd *The police arrive at the scene of Trent Casey's death. Travis goes into his bathroom and sees "Bring to false prophet to the church" written in Casey's blood on the wall.Episode 609: Get Gellar November 23rd *Deb talks to Dr. Michelle Ross about how she dated the Ice Truck Killer. Dexter discovers Gellar's frozen body and that Marshall had done all of the murders.Episode 609: Get Gellar *Travis leaves Dexter and speaks to his hallucination of Gellar.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit November 24th *Dexter posts a message as Gellar: "I was wrong. This was all the Devil's errand. I'm sorry I misled you." Marshall replies two minutes later: "To the false prophet... You're not fooling anyone..." Marshall also schedules a meeting with Steve Dorsey.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit November 25th *Dexter criticizes Louis' video game in which one can play as a serial killer. He watches the dock security tapes, which show Travis Marshall on the Ricochet Rabbit.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit November 26th *Neil gives Angel a lead on Doomsday Adam. He visits Steve Dorsey's wife, Beth, and questions her. Travis arrives and knocks him out after Dexter kills Steve by accident.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit *The police arrive at the scene of Steve's death. Quinn saves Batista but Marshall gets away. Dexter stops Beth from killing the police with poisonous gas and she only kills herself. Dr. Ross suggests that Deb is in love with Dexter. Dexter attaches Gellar's hand to a statue of an angel and writes "666" on the statue's forehead.Episode 611: Talk to the Hand November 27th *The police find the angel statue. Travis hears about it on the news and paints a painting that has Dexter in it. Deb imagines herself kissing Dexter. Dexter tries to capture Travis, but Travis tranquilizes him, puts him in a boat, and tries to set him on fire. Dexter escapes.Episode 611: Talk to the Hand November 28th *Dexter gets on a boat full of immigrants and kills a robber. He gets home and says "I love you" to Deb for the first time. The police go to Travis Marshall's home. Dexter takes Harrison to the Noah's Ark pageant. Travis abducts him and kills an officer. He tries to kill Harrison, but Dexter stops Travis during the solar eclipse and tranquilizes him. Deb gets emotional when the police officer is found. Deb tells Michelle that she loves Dexter. Dexter kills Travis but is seen by Deb.Episode 612: This is the Way the World Ends *Dexter pretends that he is temporarily insane. He makes Travis' death look like a suicide and burns down the church.Episode 701: Are You...? November 29th *The police arrive at the scene of Travis' death. LaGuerta finds the slide with Travis' blood. Dexter gets mad at Louis. Viktor Baskov kills Mike.Episode 701: Are You...? November 30th *Deb questions Dexter about what he wore and used at the scene of Travis' death. The police find Baskov's car. Dexter captures Baskov and kills him.Episode 701: Are You...? 2012 September September 23rd *Travis Marshall's driver license expires.Episode 605: The Angel of Death November *Viktor Baskov's license plate expires.Episode 701: Are You...? 2014 May 12th Emily Birch's probation ends.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland Trivia *Birthdates provided in the show are usually used from the actors themselves, most notably for Dexter Morgan and Debra Morgan who use the birth date of their respective actors Michael C. Hall and Jennifer Carpenter. References